Ceiron
Name: 'Ceiron *'Rank: 'Vindicare Assassin *'Born: 'Unknown *'Status: 'Active. Serving the Officio Assassinorum. About Nothing is known about Ceiron's past, however like all temple assassins he is an outstanding warrior. As a Vindicare Ceiron is specialised for long range engagement with his powerful Exitus Rifle, and can score a killshot from over two kilometres away. Recent events Ceiron was loaned to the Ghosts of Retribution at their request during the Invasion of Mormark. He chose to remain with them until 330.M41 when he was persuaded by Chapter Master that he'll be more useful serving the Chapter than travelling back to Terra. In 330.M41 contact was lost with him after he was assigned to assist Captain Arcon on Inaria and Arcon subsequently rebelled against the chapter. In 333.M41 Chapter Master found Ceiron alive and well onboard Tartarus station, he was still loyal but had found himself hunted by a gang of Tartarus mobsters, who believed Ceiron possessed large quantities of money. In return for their hunting of him, he intended to kill their boss. Ceiron was extracted from the station by the Ghosts of Retribution and returned to representatives from the High Lords of Terra. In 355.M41 Ceiron - along with the Eversor Assassin 'Anarxio - were dispatched to assassinate Lord Admiral Tyrel Hagen. The Lord Admiral was in hiding amongst the Cult of Mourning on Karn Dereg, but the Imperial Assassin's tracked him down. Simultaneously Chapter Master also found Hagen and made contact with him. The assassins attacked, and Anarxio slaughtered hundreds of Death Cultists as he made his way towards Hagen. Chapter Master called in Space Marine reinforcements and they distracted Anarxio long enough for Hagen to reach the roof and board a waiting Thunderhawk. Upon seeing Chapter Master Ceiron made his existence known by sending the following message directly to the astartes' helmet: >''YOU CAN STILL STOP THIS. LEAVE THE HERETIC. YOU SERVE THE EMPEROR. REMEMBER TARTARUS. BE SMART.'' Chapter Master did not accept Ceiron's offer, as the Naval officer was both vital to overthrowing Larion Ursus and quite possibly not a heretic at all, the assassination upon him possibly ordered by nefarious parties who wanted to remove him for learning too much. Ceiron fired at the Lord Admiral as he moved from the temple to the Thunderhawk, but Chapter Master's Archeotech Digi-ring force field - that he had loaned to Hagen earlier - blocked the shot. Once Hagen was evacuated both assassin's retreated and Ceiron sent the following message: >''I WILL NOT FIRE ON YOUR BROTHERS. I REMEMBER TARTARUS. BUT WE CAN'T STOP UNLESS THEY TELL US TO. I AM SORRY.'' In 359.M41 Ceiron and Anarxio interfered once again during the Coup against Larion Ursus. Whilst Ceiron attempted to strike a deal for Hagen with Chapter Master, he lost control of the Eversor Anarxio who infiltrated the Aspera Dominus in search of Hagen. Fortunately he was discovered and after a brief and savage battle with the marines Anarxio fled. Following this, Chapter Master made an official enquiry to the High Lords of Terra requesting to know why Hagen had an assassination order put upon him and if it can be removed. After some political meandering an agreement was reached, so Ceiron & Anarxio were called off. Category:Inquisition